Kōsei Tomita
|birthplace = Tokyo, Japan|nationality = Japanese|occupation = Voice actor|active = 1956-present|status = Active|Agent = Production Baobab}} is a Japanese voice actor from Tokyo who is affiliated with Production Baobab. His real name is . Notable voice roles Anime TV * Matteo in Animation Kikou Marco Polo no Boken * Rumina's grandfather in Tokyo Underground * Bouleuse Gotho in Armored Trooper Votoms * Master in Black Jack * Harubaru in Vicky the Viking * Danbei Hayami in Cutey Honey * Dr. Gilmore in Cyborg 009 * Devil Shogun Zannin in Devilman * Chikara Hida in Digimon Adventure 02 * Doraemon in Doraemon 1973 * Dr. Saotome in Getter Robo * Chief Ootsuka in Tetsujin 28-go * Narrator in Ginga Hyouryuu Vifam * Ayanoroji Mashumaro in Hana no Kakaricho * Bakabon's papa in Heisei Tensai Bakabon * Gyata in Kerokko Demetan * Don-chan, Grandpa in Mahou Tsukai Chappy * Mr. Chigusa in Maison Ikkoku * Dr. Hell; Nuke in Mazinger Z * Sniff in Moomin * Sniff in New Moomin * Butamatsu in Mōretsu Atarō 1969 * Toujin Touzan in Oishinbo * Torakichi (1st voice) in Ohayō! Spank and Spank's other series * Choukan Otsuka in Rokushin Gattai God Mars * Don Hakka in Science Fiction Saiyuki Starzinger * Watson in Sherlock Hound * Dai Bazaal Dai Teiou ("King Zarkon") in Golion (first half of Voltron) * Dr. Oedo; Tamagar in Wakusei Robo Dangard A * Inspector Ootsuka ("Inspector Blooper") in Tetsujin 28-go ("Gigantor") OAV *'Daemon Abashiri' in Abashiri Family *'Alexander Bucock' in Legend of the Galactic Heroes *'Doctor Hell' in MazinKaiser *'Danbei Hayami' in New Cutey Honey *'Ajimori' in New Dominion Tank Police *'Musha Gundam; King Dozul (Paparu)' in SD Gundam Musha, Knight, Commando *'Shunsaku Ban' in The Green Cat (OAV) Movies *'Spirit of the Lamp' in Alibaba to Yonjubiki no Tozuku *'Duke the Shark' in Andersen Douwa-Ningyo Hime *'Chief' in Bagi, the Monster of Mighty Nature *'Adagio' in Bremen 4: Angels in Hell *'Poseidon' in Doraemon: Nobita's Monstrous Underwater Castle *'Doctor Krone' in Doraemon: Nobita's South Sea Adventure *'Otto' in Doubutsu Takarajima *'Zavival' in Farewell Space Battleship Yamato *'Higeoyaji' in Fumoon *'Hige-Oyaji' in Galaxy Investigation 2100: Border Planet *'Duke the Whale' in Hans Christian Andersen's The Little Mermaid *'Higeoyaji' in Jungle Emperor Leo: The Movie *'Doctor Hell; Zannin' in Mazinger Z Vs. Devilman *'Shunsaku Ban' in Metropolis *'Mouse Leader' in Nagagutsu Sanjyuushi *'King Bolbox' in One Million-Year Trip: Bander Book *'Deda' in Space Battleship Yamato: The New Voyage *'Higeoyaji' in Tezuka Osamu Story: I am Son-Goku *'King Salt' in The Doraemons: Strange, Sweets, Strange? *'Ban Shunsaku' in Undersea Super Train: Marine Express Others *'Phil' in Murphy Brown (live-action TV series) (Japanese dub) *'Colonel Hathi' in Jungle Book (Disney animated movie) (Japanese dub) *'King Hubert' in Sleeping Beauty (Disney animated movie) (Japanese dub) *'Francis' in Oliver and Company (Disney animated movie) (Japanese dub) *'Chief' and Kingpin in Police Academy: The Animated Series (Japanese dub) *'Cookie' in Atlantis: The Lost Empire (Disney animated movie) (Japanese dub) *'McSquizzy' in Open Season (Japanese dub) *'The King' in Arthur and the Invisibles (Japanese dub) *'Master Oogway' in Kung Fu Panda (Japanese dub) References * Anime News Network Category:Japanese voice actors Category:1936 births Category:Living people ja:富田耕生 Category:Aoni Production Category:Production Baobab Category:People from Tokyo Category:Seiyu from Tokyo